Pups and The Little Rage
(One day, Noah woke up nice and early) Noah: (Yawns) Let me see if Ryder has our breakfast yet. (Noah goes inside the lookout, but he didn't see Ryder) Noah: Ryder? Where are you? (Then, Noah gets a call from Ryder) Noah: Hello? Ryder: Hey Noah, I'm kinda trapped. Noah: How come? Ryder: Well, I was sleeping, then, these bad guys put me inside a cage, now I'm trapped inside Mayor Humdinger's cave, followed by the Ladybird and Harold! Noah: Don't worry Ryder, we're coming to save you, no job is too big... Ryder: And no Mighty Pup is too small. Thanks Noah. I can count on you and the Mighty Pups. (Noah calls the rest of the pups) Noah: Mighty Pups, we have an emergency. We have to save Ryder. Pups: On our way! (When they arrived) Chase: Mighty Pups ready for Mighty action...........Noah sir? Noah: Yep. Ryder was captured by the bad guys, Mayor Humdinger, Harold, and the Ladybird. So this time we need to save Ryder. (Noah presses a button that swipes to Chompy and Rocky's badge) Noah: Rocky, I need you to use your energy tools to free Ryder, and Chompy, once Ryder is free, I need you to trap all of the bad guys. Rocky: Green means glow! (Chompy just barks) Noah: Alright, Mighty Pups... Pups: Are on a roll! (They got into their vehicles and drove off to Mayor Humdinger's cave) (When they arrived) Rocky: (Quietly) Alright Chompy, we have to be sneaky so nobody hears us. (Chompy barks quietly) (Inside the cave) Mayor Humdinger: This is what you get for ruining all my schemes. Harold: And my plans to rule the town. Ladybird: And stopping me from getting shiny things. Mayor Humdinger: Now that you're trapped, the pups will never know where to find you. Rocky: He already told us. Mayor Humdinger: WHAT?! HOW'D YOU GET IN HERE?! Rocky: I made a gap in the wall when you wasn't looking. (Then, Chompy starts to get mad and starts growling at everyone) (Rocky calls Noah) Rocky: Noah, we got a code red! Noah: Who? Rocky: Chompy! Noah: Everyone! Hop in your vehicles, We have to calm down Chompy! Rocky, free Ryder as fast as you can. Rocky: Got it. (All the pups hop in there vehicles and went to Mayor Humdinger's cave) (When they arrived) Rocky: Thank goodness you're here pups, Chompy is out of control! I also freed Ryder. (Then, Chompy freezes the pups, then, electrocuted all the bad guys) Noah: Marshall, use your fire power to melt this ice. Marshall: Time to hear things up! (Marshall melts the ice) Rubble: Brrr, that was cold. Ryder: Pups, you need to calm down Chompy before he starts getting more angry. (Then, Chompy freezes time) Noah: (in muffled voice) Oh no. (Chompy uses all of his power at the same time, which blasts Ryder and the pups out the cave) Ladybird: Chompy, you're only a little golden retriever, YOU CANNOT HAVE THESE SUPERPOWERS! If only you're mom was here, she would ground you, wait, YOU DON'T HAVE A MOM! (Chompy was really mad at the Ladybird so he used fire on the Ladybird and electrocuted her) Noah: This isn't good. Ryder: If only I could get my super suit. Noah: Speaking of that, I upgraded your super suit, this time with weapons. Ryder: Thanks Noah. Pups, we're going to have to battle Chompy. Rocky: What if he gets hurt? Marshall: That's why you have me and Noah. Ryder: Alright, let's go! (Chompy starts growling at the pups, then starts attacking them) (Chompy electrified Skye) Skye: Chompy, stop attacking us, we are your friends and family! Rocky: We do not have to do this little buddy, come on Chompy, I know you are in there buddy. Tuck and Ella: Chompy, mom would not want this! Ladybird: That mom of yours is gone, and she will replace you, she's dead! (Then, Chompy uses all of his power on the Ladybird) Chompy's Mom (voice in Chompy's head): Chompy, it's okay. Calm down honey, I may be dead but I am here for you. Help your brother, sister, and friends. Make us all happy son. (Then, Chompy starts to calm down, and tears flow from his eyes) Noah: Is Chompy okay? He looks sad then angry. (Rocky goes over to Chompy and gives him a hug) Rocky: Its okay Chompy, let it out. Everest: We better get going. Noah: Why? Everest: So Chompy doesn't become evil again. Ryder: Yeah we should get going. Come on Rocky and Chompy. Rocky: Okay Ryder. Ladybird: Hey! You're just gonna leave us here? Noah: For your schemes, trying to conquer the world, and trying to steal shiny things..........yes. Ladybird: Grrrrrr! WE'LL GET YOU FOR THIS I will have my vengeance's we all will Paw patrol Ryder: pups thank you Pups: you are welcome Chopmy brak Rocky: hay Chopmy are you doing ok Chopmy lick Rocky face Noah: awwwwwwwww Category:Chopmy